


Anjos estão olhando por você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anjos estão olhando por você" Dean ainda se lembra claramente da voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo isso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anjos estão olhando por você

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante a 5° temporada.

"Anjos estão olhando por você" Dean ainda se lembra claramente da voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo isso toda noite durante os primeiros quatro anos de sua vida,do carinho e segurança que tal frase o fazia sentir e a falta que sentira de ouvi-la nos anos seguintes.

Há alguns anos ele aprendera que tal frase era verdadeira, embora não tanto no sentido que sua mãe pretendia já que na maioria das vezes os anjos o vêem como uma peça de xadrez no grande tabuleiro cósmico, e nas outras vezes é apenas Cas o observando dormir de novo.

Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo para ele, para Sam e para Castiel principalmente, seus poderes estão cada vez mais fracos e Dean pode ver a fatiga nos olhos do anjo na cadeira ao lado de sua cama ao adormecer. Ele acorda de madrugada e a primeira coisa que repara é que Castiel ainda está sentado na cadeira parecendo mais cansado ainda.

"Você. Na minha cama. Agora" Dean diz se levantando

"O que ?"

"Nós vamos trocar Cas, você tá acabado, precisa dormir" Dean diz empurrando o anjo de leve pelos ombros em direção a sua cama.

"Eu não acho que deixar meu corpo inconsciente por horas seja prudente" diz Cas sentindo o conforto do colchão abaixo dele.

"Não se preocupe Cas, Dean Winchester está olhando por você"

Castiel pensa em perguntar para Dean porque ele está se referindo a si mesmo na terceira pessoa mas o sono o abate e pouco antes de dominá-lo completamente ele se sente como Dean uma vez costumava se sentir ao adormecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
